


Deszeo Has A Birthday.

by 3rd_r8_rightr



Series: The Adventures Of Sohelbi And Deszeo. [5]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rd_r8_rightr/pseuds/3rd_r8_rightr
Summary: More talking between friends, while one is secretly timing it right to give the other a present at midnight.





	Deszeo Has A Birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be two little pieces set on different days, but they were so short on their own, I decided to just mash them together for one day. I guess /technically/ it starts on 36 Zephyr, but Deszeo's birthday is definitely 37 Zephyr. 
> 
> As you'll see, there's a bit of personal headcanons sprinkled throut these fics. For example, elementalists specialize in one of the four elements usually while two are okay and the fourth is their worst, least used. I don't personally like having elementalists that are perfect in all four types, but again, that's personal. Also, I don't actually know if lighters exist, but Deszeo's lighter essentially looks and functions like your typical Zippo.
> 
> Edit 28 June 2017: Updated Sohelbi's name.
> 
> Edit 26 July 2017: Changed some dialog thruout the fic.

**37 Zephyr, 1324 AE**

Sohelbi lies on a woven hammock (crafted by sylvari artisans using plant material) with one leg barely touching the ground. He has to use the very tip of his big toe to push himself gently, allowing him to rock. A sweet flower dimly lights the small hut with its own bioluminescence, within the Dreamer’s Terrace. Deszeo lies in another hammock on the opposite side, connecting the dots between the countless luminescent spores that act like stars, floating so low in the Maguuma Jungles, under the vines and roots of the Pale Tree. Sometimes he sneaks a glance and studies Sohelbi’s sylvari bioluminescence and its curious, soft glow. In his hands, he plays with a small lighter, opening and closing it, or turning its flint wheel (producing a small spark, but no flame).

"Can I ask why you play with that? I’ve seen you keep your hands busy with it these last few times we’ve seen each other," Sohelbi looks over

"Hm? Oh—this? It was my pops’ old lighter. I like to fidget with it sometimes… Sorry—i-is it annoying?" Deszeo closes the small lighter with a nice _klink_.

"No, no! Not at all! I was just curious."

"Here, check it out," Deszeo supports himself on an arm and warns Sohelbi before tossing it. Sohelbi catches it in his hands and examines it. It’s silver with many scratches and scuffs. It feels a little wobbly at its hinge and when Sohelbi opens it, the wick is frayed. He also discovers on the bottom, little letters in New Krytan read _TI_.

"It needs a little care, I know. I have spare wicks, flints, and fuel back at the place where I’m staying," Deszeo explains, "I’ve just been putting it off."

"It’s wonderful," Sohelbi closes it and gives Deszeo a second’s notice before tossing it his way again.

Deszeo exhales, resuming to mindlessly play with his lighter, "I have to ask: did you _really_ live like this for a whole year?"

"More or less," Sohelbi answers, "Why?"

"This place—the Grove? It’s really pretty. Maybe a little humid, but it’s nice. I’ve only really started to see and enjoy it these last few times I hang around with you. Even now, just… lying down, it’s crazy to see all these lights in the air, just floating around, even though I feel we shouldn’t be seeing them this deep in Maguuma. It’s nice. I don’t feel like I’m missing out not seeing any stars."

"That’s interesting you’d say that, really," Sohelbi sits up and hangs his legs over the edge of the hammock, "You sound like you awoke during the cycle of night."

Deszeo chuckles, "You think? Me, nighttime, you, dusk…" and he thinks a moment before asking, "Hey, are… there a lot of you? The dusk ones, I mean," he specifies.

Sohelbi nods, "I think so. A lot of my friends when I stayed here were all children of dusk. I felt it was easier to bond with them. It isn’t set in stone, but children of dusk are supposed to be smarter, more philosophical, studious than others. I don’t know how true that is, but more of us _did_ end up perusing magic."

"Why _did_ you choose aquamancy specifically?" Deszeo asks, staring at Sohelbi.

Sohelbi exhales as he looks at his swaying foot, "I’m not entirely sure, to be honest. I didn’t learn to actually cast anything elemental until after I started staying with my parents. The first few years, I could only cast arcane spells which, even then, weren’t all that strong. I think I chose aquamancy because I liked being able to mend and sooth those around me, but I could also… defend myself if needed. That… Ah, I-I’m sorry, that's such a bland answer," he nervously chuckles.

"I think it's a good answer," Deszeo reassures him.

"What about you? Why did you choose to stick with mesmer magic?" Sohelbi asks back.  

"Well, elemental magic?" he turns his hand up, "I barely grasped mesmer magic so I doubt I’d be able to learn four types of magic. No offense to any necromancers, but raising the dead doesn’t seem that fun to me," he laughs, "Plus, the smell… But mesmer magic just felt _right_ for me. Then I got older and refined everything, learned some new tricks… In the end, I’m glad I stuck with it. It’s fun to be one step ahead of someone. It’s all about altering perception, making people think what _you_ want them to think. Illusions, tricks. That kind of stuff."

"That sounds almost _evil_ ," Sohelbi teases.

"Think I'd be a handsome villain?" Deszeo asks him, winking when he looks Sohelbi's way.   

They both share a little chuckle, but it goes quiet. After a few moments of that silence and Sohelbi looking around the hut, he asks, "You know, if you’re not tired and don't have anywhere to be in the morning, Starborow Nursery is still open for business. My treat?"

Deszeo stops playing with his lighter to check his watch, "I don't have anywhere to be in the morning, but it _is_ midnight."

"Really?" Sohelbi asks, surprised.  

"Yeah," Deszeo sounds surprised too, actually, "Guess that means—"

"Happy birthday," Sohelbi finishes his thought, finishing with a small smile.

Deszeo nods and chuckles, "Happy birthday," he repeats.  

A few days ago, Deszeo mentioned in casual conversation he had a birthday coming up and Sohelbi was sure to remember the date, ready for this moment. He reaches under his hammock for his small leather bag. He keeps a few things in it—namely his coins, a bit of food, a smaller leather pouch filled with something soft and _this_.  

"It seems my plan was ruined because I was hoping to give this to you at the nursery," Sohelbi walks over to Deszeo and sits on the edge of his hammock, offering something that the mesmer carefully takes.

"What’s this?" Deszeo asks, looking at the small wrapped parcel.

"It’s a present." Sohelbi informs, "From me to you."

"Soho…" Deszeo smiles a little bit as he makes himself sit up, "You didn’t have to… I-I didn’t get you anything—"

"You told me you’d get me something next year and I’m still holding you to that," Sohelbi reminds him, "but for now, I want you to have this."

The package is small and rectangular. It feels light, but it’s wrapping is all soft, green leaves and tied with then vines.

"If this is worth more than a gold piece, I don’t think I can accept this on good conscious," Deszeo waves the small package, "I’ve literally known you for two, maybe three weeks."

Sohelbi shrugs, "I’ve really liked these last two, maybe three weeks. Just open it. I really hope you’ll like it! If it’ll help, don’t think of this as a birthday gift," he shrugs, "Just think of it as… a token of our new friendship," he nods.  

Deszeo obliges and undoes the knot, slowly beginning to peel away the leaves that wrap the present. The present itself—a simple, leather mask.

"Lyssa—for me?" Deszeo smiles widely.   

"Yes! Yes, I had to speak with a tailor here in the Grove. Iriun—she’s amazing, trust me. She took the time to craft me this order, and, well, I’m not a mesmer, but I know a bit of the culture around practitioners. Masks were always used as a sort of symbol, right?"

Deszeo feels the mask. He traces the little pattern that mimic tiny vines and leaves. He tries it on, tying it nice and snug against his face, tugging it gently to align it.

"Six, this is perfect…" he can't stop smiling.

"I told you she’s good."

Deszeo sighs with content after feeling it some more, "I love it. Thank you. Really," he nods.

Sohelbi’s glowing gets just a little brighter for a moment.

"… You know… If you’d still like to treat me, Hoelbrak is pretty much a nonstop party at this hour," he suggests.

Sohelbi blinks, "If… you’d like to, sure, but, what about that place in Lion’s Arch we saw?" he suggests, "You sounded like you wanted to go there soon and I doubt it would be closed at this hour. Lion's Arch never really sleeps, does it?"

"Oh! That sounds better! Warmer too!" Deszeo rubs his hands, "Yeah, let’s go check it out!"

Sohelbi nods, thankful Deszeo changed his mind so easily, "Okay!"


End file.
